deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Spider-Man
1= |-| 2= |-| 3= |-| 4= |-| 5= |-| 6= Spider-Man is the web-slinging superhero from Marvel Comics. He previously fought Batman in the 23rd episode of Death Battle, Batman VS Spider-Man. He also fought Mikasa Ackerman in an episode of DBX. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far *Golden Age Superman vs Cosmic Spider-Man *Spider Man VS Ant Man *Spider-Man VS Blake Belladonna *Spider-Man vs. Blue Beetle *Jake Long vs Spider-Man *Spider-Man VS Joker *Spider-Man vs Jolyne Cujoh *Spider-Man vs. Juri Han *Leonardo vs Spiderman *Leone vs Spider-Man *Spider-Man vs. Maka Albarn *Spider-Man VS Mr. Incredible *Spider-Man vs Muffet *Spider-Man vs Nightwing *Spider-Man vs. Ruby Rose *Sadira vs Spiderman *Shinichi Izumi vs Spider-Man *Spider-Man Vs. The Scout *Spider-Man vs Tsuna Sawada *Spider-Man Vs White Ranger * Spider-Man vs Yang Xiao Long *Spider-Man vs. The Amazing Spider-Man As Zombie Spider-Man * Black Lantern Batman vs Zombie Spider-Man Battle Royales * 90's Mascot Battle Royale * Animal Themed Superheroes Battle Royale 'Completed Fights' *Spiderman vs. Blanka *Claude Faustus VS Spiderman *Danny Phantom vs. Spider-Man *Darth maul vs Spiderman *Deathstroke vs. Spider-Man *Spider-Man vs. Eren Jaeger *Spider-Man vs. Ken Masters *Kidomaru vs. Spider-Man (by TheDragonDemon) *Spider-Man VS Kirito *Spider-Man VS Kyoko Sakura *Mario vs Spider-Man *Spider-Man vs Monkey D. Luffy *Spider-Man vs. Raiden (Metal Gear) *Spider-Man VS Scorpion *Sonic the Hedgehog vs Spider-Man *The Superior Spider-Man vs Batman (Azrael) Possible Opponents *Wonder Woman (DC) *Miles Morales (Marvel) *Kabuto Yakushi (Naruto) *Taokaka (BlazBlue) *Rachnera Arachnera (Monster Musume) History Peter Parker was orphaned at a very young age, and was constantly bullied as he grew up as a fiercely intelligent boy in high school. But then, he got bit by a radioactive spider when on a field trip, giving him the powers of the spider such as the ability to climb walls, sense danger around him, and spin strong spider webbing with his web shooters. Naming himself Spider-Man, Parker protected New York City as a vigilante. Death Battle Info: Background *Age: 25 *Height: 5'10" *Weight: 165 lbs. *Secret Identity: Peter Parker *I.Q.: 250 *Orphan *Science Major Web Shooters *Twin Wrist-Mounted *Carousel Loaded *Webbing dissolves in 1 hour *Web fluid cartridges pressurized at 300 psi *Webbing is strong enough to restrain the Hulk *Frequently aims for the eyes and mouth to disorient foes. *Can create a bulletproof shield http://i1.kym-cdn.com/photos/images/original/000/634/900/e06.gif http://www.fightersgeneration.com/characters3/spidey-block.gif *Webbing on his armpits allow Spiderman some gliding abilities. *Can created parachutes http://static.comicvine.com/uploads/original/14/146520/4296662-spidey+parachute.jpg Spider Powers *Wall Crawling *Superhuman Strength *Superhuman Speed and Reflexes (Can run at 200mph) *Superhuman Stamina and Durability (Has survived being hit by a train). *Foreign Chemical Resistance *Spider Sense **Gives Spiderman a 360 view of his surroundings **Alerts Spiderman of surprise attacks or if an enemy is sneaking up on him **Complements his speed, allowing Spiderman to precisely dodge projectiles **Can detect if someone near him has evil intent. *Black Suit Symbiote enhances all of Spiderman's powers and increases his physique. Iron Spider Armor *Created by Ironman *Mimics all of Spiderman's basic powers. *Bodyarmor is similar to Ironman's basic armored suits in both durability, adaptability, repulsor blasts and flight *Enhances Spiderman's strength *Three retractable Waldoes (mechanical arms) **Can extend to several meters in length **Limbs can regrow themselves if dethatched **Telescopic vision Feats *Spiderman's skill, powers and intellect has allowed him to defeat many other Marvel characters; **Beat up Galactus as Symbiote Spider-Man **Has defeated the Hulk and has frequently defeated Rhino and Juggernaut. **Defeated some of the most elite martial artists in Marvel including; Daredevil, Punisher, Captain America, Kingpin and Kraven the Hunter. **Defeated the Sinister Six and Sinister Seven on multiple occasions; despite being outnumbered and overpowered. **Sent Joe Fix-It into orbit with one punch https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=09ElS9O206U, causing Joe to forfeit the duel. *Member of the Fantastic Four and the Avengers *Developed unique ways of the spider martial art *Has more girlfriends than any other superhero *Destined teacher of Hope Summers, the Ultimate Mutant *Spider Sense allows Spiderman to dodge things much faster than he is, including laser fire. https://embed.gyazo.com/f2eb3a757d33f10268bd66afd6dd8285.png http://www.chasingamazingblog.com/wp-content/uploads/Kingpin_02.jpg http://media.animevice.com/uploads/0/7572/198718-dodging_lasers__dodging_bullets._super.jpeg Weaknesses and Faults *Durability has limits *His skin has no resistance against swords and bullets. *Spider Sense can be tricked or disrupted by specialized drugs *Spider Sense alerts Spiderman of threats, but Spidey has doubted his senses at times or sometimes doesn't recognize what the threat is. *Spider Sense sometimes becomes irrelevant when dealing with an opponent much faster than Spiderman. *Webbing needs multiple shots to truly entangle certain opponents. *Web-swinging can be interrupted by cutting the line Spiderman is swinging from. *Symbiotes cannot be detected by the Spidersense *Symbiote Black Suit Spiderman is violent and corrupted by the evil parasite. *Arguably Naive **Other superheroes do not respect him due to his youth and inexperience. *Anti-Spider Pesticide Ethyl Chloride *Accidentally killed Gwen Stacy (she came back to life though, because comics). *Accidentally killed Mary Jane via cancer and radiation poisoning due to prolonged exposure to the radioactivity in his semen (Spider-Man: Reign). *Is in constant dept and deals with money issues all the time. http://i3.kym-cdn.com/photos/images/original/000/378/344/f4d.jpg. *He was killed by Morlun. *He was killed by the Green Goblin in the ultimate universe. *Revealed his secret identity during the civil war. *Allowed Dennis Carradine to escape a security guard. Dennis would later murder Uncle Ben. Trivia Gallery Spiderman.jpeg|Spider-Man as seen in the 1994 cartoon. spiderman.jpg|chibi spider-man Captain_America_Civil_War_80207.jpg The-Amazing-Spider-Man-2-Wallpaper-HD1.jpg spiderman-hd-wallpaper-high-resolution-2s9058.jpg cHfQ9er2FT_1415307057993.jpg Spider-man-homecoming 0.jpg|Spider-Man fighting the Vulture in a concept art of Spider-Man Homecoming (2017). Black suit (The Amazing Spider-Man).png|Black Suit Spider-Man (The Amazing Spider-Man : The video game) Marvel Comics - Spider Man Retro Tin Sign.png|Spider Man Retro Tin Sign 2472_56aac0b18e9df.jpg|Spider-Man vs Doctor Doom... with lightsabers! aea61fdf3a6b54fa2aa397287a9c19d0929d19251fbdaccba4ed9b987f795abcc.jpg|MCU Spider-Man as he appears in 2016's Captain America: Civil War 3818349-8610532032-36261.gif|. . . god, help me Category:Male Category:Ninja Category:Comic Book Characters Category:Disney Characters Category:Marvel Characters Category:Combatants with Superhuman Strength Category:Returning Combatants Category:Heroes/Heroines Category:Mascots Category:Martial Artist Category:US Combatants Category:Teenagers Category:Highly Intelligent Category:Fourth-Wall Breakers Category:Combatants created by Science Category:Combatants with super speed Category:Superheroes Category:Inventor Category:Technology users Category:Returning DBX Combatants Category:Lone Wolf Combatants Category:Vigilante Combatants Category:Official Death Battle Combatants Category:Avengers Member Category:Insects Category:Human Category:Disney infinity characters Category:Marvel vs Capcom characters